


Masterpiece Theatre MEP Part

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: AMV, F/M, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "What if this is just a part I portray?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece Theatre MEP Part

**Author's Note:**

> My part for Life in Paradise Studio's Masterpiece Theatre MEP.
> 
> Song: Masterpiece Theatre by The Marianas Trench


End file.
